


Just Like an Angel

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [20]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Gen, October 20, October Prompt Challenge, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Promptober, Radiohead, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, creep, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 20 ...in which Clint loses the plot.





	Just Like an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tehcowardlylion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehcowardlylion/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy x Clint, Creep by Radiohead

On a rooftop, high above the city, he watched the world go by, waiting for his moment, for one fleeting glimpse of his angel in skinny blue jeans and battered combat boots to appear at her window. Silhouetted by golden-pink light, she emerged from the darkness only long enough to remind him why she was there and why he was forced to watch from above, a world away.

He saw better from a distance.

But, in his life, he'd never longed to be so near. Near enough to touch. Near enough to taste.

He wished he could tell her. Look her in the eyes. He wished he could fit into her world and belong.

But it was better this way. Safer. As long as he held no claim, no one would think to use her against him. No one even needed to know.

No one but him.

 


End file.
